


boytoy

by insomnomnomia



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: :(, Bad Ending, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnomnomia/pseuds/insomnomnomia
Relationships: Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	boytoy

You stare up at the rabbit from where you stood beneath the stage. There were swarms of children all around you, seemingly arriving in waves at a time as they burst through the doors, filling the already cramped area. The rabbit was playing the guitar, when you had looked up from your seat and taken notice that he really _was playing the guitar._ You willed your legs to stand as you approached him and the band. Chica and Freddy were singing alongside him, as he dove into an incredible guitar solo. You had the sneaking suspicion it may have been in your favor when his eyes turned up to meet yours, lids heavy as he sneered down at you. Only encouraging his rather neurotic behavior when your mouth fell, he whispered something to you. You stepped in, gesturing for him to repeat himself as you hadn’t heard him. Your cheeks burned intensely, when his lips moved against the underside of your ear, hand creeping through your hair while Freddy announced when their next show would be. 

“ _Fifteen minutes._ ” They repeat in unison. Your legs were wobbly beneath you as you were forced away with the security guard who had scolded you for tampering with the animatronics. You fell back in your seat as you watched the rabbit play from up on stage. A kid stands to your left, eating the ice-cream that’s leaking from the cone and down his forearm. 

“Hey,” You pull at his sleeve, “What’s his name?” You point out at the rabbit. The kid gives you a look that says, _really?_

“That’s Bonnie! Are you retarded?” 

“Bonnie.” You repeat. 

“Well, actually — it’s Toy Bonnie. Sorry. We just call him Bonnie.” He says before disappearing into the crowd of children that surrounded you. You weren’t sure if that was an invitation to meet him behind the stage or if he was just informing you on how long it would be until you were able to speak to him again. Disregarding the latter, you snuck past the security guard and slipped behind the pale pink curtains. You bump into Freddy who looks momentarily startled before he grabs at your arm and begins to drag you from the curtains.  
  


“This is a restricted—”

“Hey, teddy, she’s with me?” Bonnie appears at your side, tugging at your opposite arm. Freddy’s frown deepens and you watch as he opens his mouth to say something before he sighs, stepping aside for you and Bonnie. “You’re welcome.” He says when you’ve escaped the vicinity. You side-eye him, awkwardly.

“I really — I really liked the way you play…” He leads you into a dark room, fit with a broom and mop and a few spare animatronic heads. “Your guitar!” You squeak when his hands clamp down on either side of your hips and forces you against the wall.

“Yeah?” He whispers. You nod, flustered. Your eyes trace his intricate outline of a design while he closes the gap between you, leaving little to the imagination when you feel his lower half flush against yours. He leans down in your face, a cruel yet lazy smile spread across his. His hands slide up until they’re curving over your shoulders and you can feel his large, bulky fingers dip under your collarbone. You breathe against him, his lips dangerously close to yours as he feels you up. “Hey,” His hand holds your slack jaw square in his grip, enticing you to look up at him. His green eyes are bright, illuminating the darkness that encloses you both. 

“Yes?” You gasp. 

“What’s rule number six of _Freddy’s_?”

You falter, frozen within his grasp when he practically spits out the irrelevant question in your startled face. What _was_ rule number 6?

His eyes flicker off and you hear the sound of metal against metal in the dark before you make out the familiar set of silhouetted teeth iminent in your direction. 

_“Don’t touch the animatronics.”_


End file.
